Tales Of Forbidden Love
by Mira Black
Summary: It's Taichi's 16th birthday and everyone has a surprise for him, does he really want to know?TAITO YAMACHI (CHAPTER 11 FINALLY UP! AFTER 10 MONTHS!) ;;
1. Surprise!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. If I did.... the world would be happier place full of rainbows and unicorns and Anime bishonen running around in their underwear *drools* (I would pay to see that!) I'm crazy. *_*  
  
  
  
This is my second fic so I hope this is better than my first, "Coincidence". My friends seem to like this one more anyhow. I think this one is a whole lot more romantic.. but maybe that's just my opinion. *sighs* I just adore Taito! Oh well, I'm trying to stop with the SORA BASHING, even though I think it's fun. *laughs evilly* It's weird, though I seem to have a full schedule but I seem to write my stories(so all you people who say u don't have time, just write it in your most BORING CLASS! or something to that affect. Mine is Geometry, you could die in that class and no one would notice! *_*) Well, this whole story was written in my classes at school so tell me what you think then I'll write more. Read and Review please! Sayo Nara! ^_^  
  
Tales of Forbidden Love part-1- Surprise!  
  
Taichi's point of view-  
  
  
  
It was 8:00 am on a Saturday. Everyone was already up except me. I always sleep in. I heard bustling outside my room, but I didn't care. I was too tired to think of what was going on. Suddenly Kari busted in the door. "Wake up sleepyhead!". "Kari, it's too early!". I grumbled and pulled the covers over my head. "It's your birthday doofus! We have a surprise for you. Now get up!". "Fine!" I threw off the covers and put on a white polo shirt and brown jeans.  
  
I walked out of my bedroom with bedhead and headed to the bathroom. It was locked... "Kari! I'm Finally up so let me use the bathroom!". My little sister stuck her head out of from the door, "God Tai, you're almost as bad as a girl.", she walked out and stuck her tongue out at me. I stuck out mine too. I walked into the bathroom and stared at myself in the mirror. I fixed my hair real quick then I went to sit down at the kitchen table.  
  
"Happy Birthday honey!" my mom exclaimed. "Morning mom." I kissed her on the cheek as I said this bluntly. I was still drowsy but I was getting to the point where I could actually fully understand what people were saying. The voices in my head just wouldn't shut-up! They were so annoying because they sounded like my mom. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.  
  
I opened the door and there was Sora. She gave me her usual sweet smile and said "Happy Birthday Taichi!". Then she hugged me and sat down on the couch. I sat down next to her. "So how does it feel to be 16?! Any different?" she said. "Sora look at me," I pointed to my face ", does it look like I feel any different?". "No, not really, you just look really tired.". " That's because I am tired okay!" I snapped back at her then I sat back down at the kitchen table. My mom gave me cup of coffee and said "Tai don't be mad, we have really big news to tell you since it's finally your 16th birthday, don't ruin it.". I gave her a weird look. "Big news?" I mumbled to myself.  
  
"Every one gather around the table, especially you Sora." my father said about 10 minutes later. Sora sat down next to me. The two of us intently looked at my parents, then my mother started to speak. "Okay, well our families have known each other for a long time now. And abut the time Sora was born the Takenouchis and Yagamis decided to make a decision that will change your lives forever. And now that Taichi is 16 we can tell you that....". "What is it mom!" I couldn't stand the suspense. ", you two have an arranged marriage!" my mother finished as she squealed from her excitement.  
  
"WHAT!" I fell out of my chair. With me on the ground Sora grabbed my hand, looked straight into my eyes and proclaimed to me "I always knew we were meant to be together!". I stuttered "Really? I didn't know that!". I got up, looked at Sora, looked at my parents and asked "Can I go out for a while?".  
  
"Sure" my father said, "just don't be out for too long! Be back for dinner since all of your friends will be here for your party.". " K, I'll be back, don't worry." I tried to reassure them. I started to walk out of the apartment. Surprisingly Sora decided to stay behind. "I'll see you later, anyways we're gonna have our whole lives together!" she said a bit too happily. I hated it.  
  
I decided to go talk to Yamato. I always poured my heart out to him, he's my best friend after all.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I started walking to Yamato's when the words "you two have an arranged marriage" kept repeating in my head. It hurt like a bad headache. I was almost there when I decided to sit on a bench. I closed my eyes and muttered "Why me?". Suddenly I heard a familiar voice "Why me what? Did something happen Taichi?". It was Yamato. I was so glad to see him. His crystal blue eyes, his soft golden hair, he always put me at ease. "Oh, it's you Yama." I said. "Happy Birthday!" exclaimed Yamato. He put his arm around my neck and started messing up my hair. "Hey! Stop!" I playfully pushed him off. "I was just messing around. So, how's Mr. 16?!" Yama questioned. "Hmm, not so great." I sighed and put my hand in my pocket as I said this. "Want some Pocky?" I asked "I just found this box in my pocket.". "Sure, as long as it's chocolate." Yamato grabbed a couple of sticks and started eating them. "Alright, so what's up?" He said with a mouthful of chocolate and biscuits. "Well, let's just say, in a sense, my life is ruined." I replied. "How?" Yamato asked in return. I kinda whimpered at first, "Do I really need to tell you now?". "Of course!" Yamato teasingly poked me in the ribs as he shoved another stick of Pocky in his mouth. "OK, well," I began to stutter a little "I...I... have an arranged marriage with Sora." At first Yamato choked on his Pocky, he coughed a little so I patted him on the back. "You WHAT?!" he yelled. I sadly said back "I have an arranged marriage with Sora. But I know it won't work because I..." I turned away a little because I could feel the color rushing to my face "I love someone else, and I can't tell you who, so don't even ask!". When I looked back at him, he was turned away as well. "Oh, okay, I won't ask." he said softly.  
  
to be continued...  
  
So, is this one better? I think so. It's a lot longer than my other story so it'll take me longer to update, but I love writing it so hopefully you'll think it gets better too. Well, now that you read it, please oh please review! Thanx! ^_^  
  
Nochido omeni kakarimasho- ~*Emilie Yagami*~ 


	2. Confessions

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, you know the rest.  
  
Thanx for the reviews. Yes, I know arranged marriages are old fashioned and they don't happen very often in our modern age. But if you haven't noticed the Takenouchi family is extremely traditional ( Sora's mother practices Ikebana-flower arranging, she wears a kimono and her family doesn't freely show their affection towards each other), so that's where I got the idea for this fic. Nonetheless, I greatly respect your opinion Redrum and I thank you for your honest opinion. When I write a more modern fic, without a doubt, it will be dedicated to you. ^_^ This note is a bit freaky b-cuz I am so not hyper and it happens to be very serious. Thus, proving the theory of alter-egos *laughs like a 5-year-old* hehehehe... *_* Sayo Nara! ^_^  
  
Tales of Forbidden Love part-2- Confessions  
  
Yamato's point of view-  
  
"What am I doing?" I thought to myself as I looked away from Taichi. I could feel him watching me. I sniffled a little, I almost felt like crying.  
  
"Hey Yama, are you okay?" Taichi said with concern. How could it end like this? I didn't even get the chance to tell him and now his bride to be is Sora. She's so lucky.  
  
He scooted closer to me and put his hand on my shoulder. "Talk to me Matt." he said again. I wiped my face real quick and looked at Taichi and smiled. "Everything's fine Tai, nothing to worry about." I sighed.  
  
"Alright, so where were you going anyways Tai?".  
  
"Ummmm..... I was going to your house."  
  
"Oh, what a coincidence, I was going to yours." I smirked a little.  
  
"Yeak, well, I don't wanna go back to my house now, unless you wanna deal with 'I knew we were meant to be together'!" Taichi said in a girlie voice, trying to mock Sora. I laughed with him.  
  
When we both stopped we looked at each other and smiled. "Let's go to the mall, I'll buy you something for your birthday! Then we could just hang out." I suggested.  
  
"Sure, sounds great."  
  
We got up and started walking. The mall was only a 10-15 minute walk away if we cut through the park. We entered Odaiba park and walked by the playground and sandbox and we had to take the nature path. It was so quiet here. I kept glancing at Taichi. I couldn't help it, his outgoing attitude and the glint in his chocolate eyes always made me happy. Just knowing he was there gave me a warm feeling inside.  
  
"Are you really okay Tai?" I had to break the silence, he hasn't said anything for 10 minutes, and when it's Taichi not talking. You know something is wrong.  
  
"Yeah, I guess. It just kinda hurts that my other person might never know my true feelings about him." I thought about what Taichi said for a second.  
  
"Him? You like a boy Taichi?!" I gave Tai an odd look.  
  
"No, I meant her.... her, her, her! I like girl." Taichi replied quickly as I watched him slightly blush. "Let's not talk about his anymore OK Yama?!"  
  
"Alright, Whatever!" I slightly snapped to give him the impression that I was mad at him...he hates when I am.  
  
"Don't be mad Matt, that subject just makes me uncomfortable." My Taichi said timidly.  
  
"Like I said Tai, WHATEVER!" I was actually mad this time, so I started to walk a lot faster away from Tai.  
  
"Yama! Come Back!" he called after me. I decided to ignore him. Taichi ran up to me and grabbed me by the shoulders. I looked away from him." Matt, look at me. If it means that much to you.... I'll tell you k?".  
  
"Really?" I looked deeply into his chocolate eyes. I was surprised at how easily he gave in.  
  
"OK, give me a second..." Taichi took a couple of deep breaths, "...it's you okay. You're my other person Yama." Once he said this he let go of me and turned away. I felt myself blushing.  
  
"Really Tai? I'm the one you love?" Tai sat down under a tree as I asked this.  
  
"You don't hate me Matt?"  
  
"Of course not, I would never hate you, no matter what Taichi. Don't ever forget that!" I looked down at him. His face was buried in his hands and he was crying like there was no end.  
  
"Why is my life so screwed up?" Taichi sobbed, "I have an arranged marriage to a girl who's like my sister, I'm in love with my best friend and I'm supposed to be happy because it's my 16th birthday."  
  
I felt so bad for Taichi. I kneeled down next to my best bud and cradled him in my arms. I ran my fingers through his hair as he wept in my embrace. I rocked him back and forth until he stopped weeping. He lifted his head and his face was red from his tears.  
  
"Sorry I'm such a crybaby Yamato."  
  
"It's okay, I think it's kinda cute. It gives you a hidden sensitive thing like I have." I gently cupped Taichi's tear-soaked face in my hands. His eyes were still watering as I gazed into his face. "Get it Tai?" I told him straight-forward, "You're my person too. I love you." Taichi gave me a small smile.  
  
"Are you saying that to mess with me, or do you mean it Yama?" To answer that question I shortly kissed Taichi.  
  
"I mean it Tai." I said.  
  
"Well, that was a bit unexpected." Tai replied. I laughed a little.  
  
"Then be ready for this one." I gave him a deeper kiss this time.  
  
My arms were around his neck while his hands were gently grasping my waist. His velvet lips were like heaven to kiss. I never wanted it to end. Our kiss was broken when we heard crying.  
  
When we looked up we saw a girl running away, tears flying from her face. Taichi and I stood up to get a better look at her. Then we realized..... it was Sora.  
  
to be continued...  
  
Well... did you like it? What a cliffhanger huh? I love this story of mine. Well, I better go, it's like 3 hours past my usual bedtime. Please review! Thanx! ^_^  
  
Nochido omeni kakarimasho- ~*Emilie Yagami*~ 


	3. Heartbreak

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon because my mommy said it was too expensive. ;_;  
  
Hehe...I'M FINALLY 15!!!!!! OK, that's old news, my birthday was the 27th, but I'm sooooooo HAPPY!! This story is going to be a lot longer than I originally planned but sometimes the longer the better. Thanx again for the reviews, they always make my day (well, okay, maybe not always), but that is totally besides the point. Well, R&R again please. Sayo Nara! ^_^  
  
AN: This part is Sora's whole day leading up to what happened in part 2.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tales Of Forbidden Love- part 3- Heartbreak  
  
Sora's point of view-  
  
I decided to go out about an hour after Taichi left.. In the back of my mind I knew where he was going, Yamato's.  
  
Step by step. I took my time to find my beloved Taichi. We've always been really close, like brother and sister. I was never really attracted to him, but I knew he was good-looking, athletic, nice and a lot of girls wanted to date him but her rarely said yes.  
  
"Why do I need a girlfriend?" Taichi always said sarcastically.  
  
I sighed. I guess I always kinda thought we were meant to be. All of the girls at school wondered why I never asked him out. Now, I don't have a choice I guess. I'm not complaining or anything, it's just a little awkward.  
  
I over reacted a lot this morning with the whole "I knew we were meant to be together!" bit I pulled off. I guess I was a bit overwhelmed with the happiness I felt.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I didn't realize I was already at Yamato's apartment. I knocked on the door at apartment 202. Yamato's dad answered.  
  
"Sorry Sora, neither Taichi or Yamato are here."  
  
"Oh, thanks anyway Mr. Ishida."  
  
I walked away slowly to think of where they might've gone. "Either the park or the mall." I said to myself. I was so eager to find him. We needed to talk about everything.  
  
The park was always our favorite place. Since we were little kids we always used to push each other on the swings or practice soccer together. One day I even poured a whole bucket of sand on his head. It took him 3 days to get all of the sand out of his hair. Yeah, he didn't talk to me for a week, but it didn't phase our relationship.  
  
I was in front of the playground when a soccer ball stopped by my feet. I picked it up as a little girl ran up to me.  
  
"Thanks for stopping our ball miss." she looked up at me with sparkling blue eyes.  
  
"You're welcome little girl. Who are you playing soccer with anyway?"  
  
"You see that boy over there," she pointed towards a little boy with short black hair ", I'm playing with him. He's like my best friend." The little boy then yelled "Naoko! Hurry up!" "Okay Tajiri! Thanks again miss." Naoko ran off.  
  
"That's so cute." I mumbled to myself. I decided to sit on the swings. This whole arrangement seemed to make me reminisce.  
  
I closed my eyes as I swung back and forth, the breeze blowing my hair back. I guess I sorta spaced out because out of nowhere I heard Yamato and Taichi's voices. I opened my eyes and I saw them. They were turning on the nature path, definitely on their way to the mall.  
  
I swung for a couple more minutes before I skidded to a halt. I pulled down my shirt and my skirt and brushed myself off before heading in their direction.  
  
I walked for about 5 minutes when I finally spotted the blondie and my brunette. I know it's not my style, but I decided to stay and watch before approaching them.  
  
Taichi moved under a tree and I couldn't hear, but I knew he was crying. I've never seen him so sad in my life. That's when I moved in.  
  
When I stood up, they were covered by bushes, I peeked over. He was in Yamato's arms, no big deal, I've seen them like that plenty of times. I kept walking. The last big bush was in the way so I decided to pick up my step. I was finally in full view, they were kissing.  
  
But it wasn't an ordinary kiss, it was perfect. It couldn't have looked better in the movies. It was as if I could even feel it. It wasn't sloppy or distasteful, but soft and not too erotic, the type of kiss you dream of having. And their lips, they seemed to fit together just right, like the pieces of a puzzle.  
  
At first, it took me a second to process what I have just seen. Then it started to hit me, that's supposed to be my kiss. My breath started to quicken and slowly but surely tears started rolling down my face. I don't know why, but I didn't stop them.  
  
Then I started to cry out loud and I panicked, so I ran. I felt my heart shattering into a thousand pieces as I ran in a mess of tears and flying hair.  
  
"Why Taichi?," I whispered to myself "Why'd you have to break my heart?!"  
  
to be continued...  
  
Aww... it's so sad. I wanna cry!;_; Kinda makes you feel bad for Sora....hmm.... I got the idea for this chapter b-cuz something kinda similar happened to me. Now I'm depressed. Well, now that you read it please review! It'll make me feel a lot better (especially since my mom couldn't buy me Digimon *_*) Sayo Nara! ^_^  
  
Nochido omeni kakarimasho- ~*Emilie Yagami*~ 


	4. Apologies

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. If I did, I would never burn my Eggos in the toaster. v_v  
  
Holy crap, I haven't updated in a long time. School got really busy so now it's retarded and I just really hate it at the moment. But Taito always makes me feel better ^_^ Well, enjoy this chapter. Hopefully it's not that dumb and maybe next time it won't take me so long to update. Oh well, Please R&R! Sayo Nara!  
  
  
  
Tales of Forbidden Love - part 4 - Apologies  
  
Taichi's point of view-  
  
  
  
I saw her running away, so I ran after her.  
  
"Sora! Come back!" Damn she runs fast.  
  
I was finally able to catch the corner of her shirt. "Sora please let me explain. It's not what you think."  
  
She turned around and slapped me across the face. Her face was full of anger and smeared mascara.  
  
"What do you mean it's not what you think!" she yelled "You were supposed to be kissing me, not him." she pointed towards Yamato as he walked towards us.  
  
Tears were dripping onto her lap. I held her hands as Yamato put a hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Why is your cheek so red?" he asked in a concerned voice.  
  
"She just slapped me. No big deal though, just give her and I a sec Yama."  
  
"Yeah, sure" he said as he took a step back.  
  
I bent down so I was level with her. "Hey kiddo." she didn't even look at me "I'm sorry okay Sora. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just..."  
  
Before I could finish my sentence, out of nowhere she blurts "Let me take a wild guess Tai, you love me like a sister and your true feelings are for Yamato right?"  
  
While she was saying this I was thinking ' God, is she like a mind reader or something?!'  
  
She then mumbled "You never thought I was good enough." and she turned away.  
  
"Sora you are good enough, any guy would be lucky to have you. I just love Yamato and he loves me back. I'm sorry that you just can't be even the slightest bit happy for me." as I said this I placed her hands back on her lap and stood up.  
  
Finally she looked back at me, but she wasn't crying. In fact she was smiling as is nothing even happened. "You still mad?" I asked. She was silent, all she did was brush the dirt off of her clothes and stand up.  
  
Suddenly she grabbed my hand and pulls me towards Yamato, and then she grabbed his hand pulled us in the opposite direction of the mall.  
  
"Umm.. Sora where are we going?" Yamato asked.  
  
"Oh, well, we're going back to Tai's place to tell his parents about our little situation here." She replied.  
  
I seemed to panic. I didn't care about who knew about Yama and I, but my parents would freak! I yelled "What?! We're going to my place to tell my parents? Oh no no no... That is a really big no no." I tried to stop our advance to my apartment, but she tightened her grip on my hand. God, I thought it would break. Then menacingly she whispered in my ear.  
  
"Yagami, I do love you, I admit, mostly like a brother. Nonetheless, I'm still extremely angry. Now you have one of two choices. We could tell your Mommy and Daddy your little secret now, or wait for the party tonight, because they will find out..today. But it's your decision how and when Taichi." and she kissed me on the cheek to conclude her little proposal.  
  
I gave in. "Fine Sora, you win. We'll tell them now." I sighed.  
  
"Now that's a good Taichi." she said in her happy little schoolgirl voice like I was a puppy. I hated it.  
  
****  
  
The 20-minute walk to my place was really awkward. Sora seemed to want to get there as fast as she could. She was dragging us faster than when Mimi finds a good sale at the mall. So imagine how scary that is, considering I'm talking about Sora.  
  
I wanted to be alone with Yamato so bad. I kept looking at him. I didn't mean to drag him into this whole thing, although it was inevitable. Yamato kept watching his feet on the ground. He occasionally kicked a rock, but other than that nothing interesting was going on down there. I checked out every part of his body like I have tons of times before.  
  
The soft hand that earlier dried my tears was now in his pocket. What I would give to hold it right now. I kept moving my eyes up and down his body. When I reached his face, his sapphire eyes glinted as he flashed me his 'perfect' smile. I felt the color start to rush to my face again. I heard Yama giggle a little at what I just did.  
  
We started mouthing out a conversation to each other.  
  
"I love you." I told him.  
  
"I love you too." he said back blushing furiously.  
  
I wished we could talk out loud. All I wanted to do right now is hear his voice and be in his arms again. I was so consumed by my silent conversation with Yamato I did something I thought I would never do. Of all things I tripped over an incoming soccer ball. I fell flat on my face.  
  
"Oh Taichi!" Yamato and Sora both exclaimed.  
  
"Ow..." I groaned. It was a gravel path so I was pretty scratched up all I could think of was ' Dammit where the hell did that come from.' and 'Fucking stupid kids.' even though I didn't mean it. I heard footsteps coming and a little girl ran up to me.  
  
"Oh my gosh! We're so sorry sir." she looked behind her and yelled "Tajiri! Look what you did!"  
  
For some reason, Sora seemed to know these kids. "Naoko,you guys are still playing soccer?"she asked the girl.  
  
"Actually we started heading home, but Tajiri started trying some drop kicks and messed up really bad." explained Naoko.  
  
"Gosh Naoko, I'm sorry." said Tajiri.  
  
"Don't tell me sorry you doofus! Tell him!" she slightly yelled at Tajiri as she pointed at me, still on the ground.  
  
He walked up to me and plainfully said "Sorry." as he respectfully bowed and ran off with Naoko.  
  
Once both kids were gone Yamato kneeled down next to me. "Taichi, are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." I looked up at him "Just help me up though will ya?"  
  
"Of course Tai."  
  
I sat up and Yamato grabbed my hand and pulled me up. I was a mess. My clothes were all screwed up and I could tell my face had cuts because it stung, but it didn't bother me.  
  
"Oo..Taichi your cheek." Sora said. I put my hand up to where it stung the most. It was bleeding , but not bad. I could deal with it.  
  
"Taichi, that actually looks really bad." Yamato said with concern.  
  
"I'm fine okay, you guys know I'm tough. And anyways it doesn't hurt that bad." But boy was that last thing I said a lie.  
  
"Wait a sec, k you guys." Sora said as she dug around in her purse. Suddenly she pulls out a first-aid kit and says "Tada!"  
  
"Why do you have that thing with you?" I asked.  
  
"For when little things like this happen." she said.  
  
She opened the tiny box and pulled out an alcohol prep pad, some tweezers and a band-aid. At first she took the tweezers to my face.  
  
"What are you doing Sora?" I kept asking. It was like she was a female Jyou or something. Suddenly I said "Ow!"  
  
"Got it!" she exclaimed.  
  
It ended up there was a tiny rock in my cut and that's why it stung so much. She cleaned my cut witht the prep pad and then put the bandage on it.  
  
"Sora, thanks a lot. It was almost as if Jyou were here. You're almost as reliable as him." I told her.  
  
"Well," Sora said as she blushed a little "I'm not as reliable as Jyou, but I wish I was."  
  
*thinks* 'Now that was weird. Now I really don't know what the whole story is with Sora. First she was all mad and stuff, but then I mention Jyou and she changed or maybe it was because I complimented her, or maybe... Well, now I'm just starting to confuse myself. Dang it, why do I always do that?!'  
  
Yamato finally broke the silence. "You guys we better get going now."  
  
"Yama's right. My parents are gonna leave soon to get stuff for the party." I grabbed my Yama's hand started walking again, him by my side.  
  
At first we didn't notice, but Sora didn't move at all. She just stood there.  
  
"Come on Sora let's go."  
  
She was silent.  
  
"Is something the matter?" Yamato asked.  
  
"It's, it's...." she stuttered "It's nothing..."  
  
to be continued....  
  
  
  
Okay, there were a lot of pointless scenes in this chapter. But I haven't written in a while so I needed something to start my flow again. The next chapter should be a lot better (there's a whole new twist in the story ^_^) But that is something you will read later. Now that you have read, please review! Sayo Nara!  
  
Nochido omeni kakarimasho-  
  
~*Emilie Yagami*~  
  
ps.  
  
If there are any mistakes tell me cuz MSWord is screwed up right now. 


	5. Revealation

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. I'm just a crazed little fan girl that recorded every Digimon Adventure and 02 eppy and would never trade her collection for anything. (except maybe for Taichi *evilly* He'll be a good little slave. ^_^;)  
  
  
  
Okay, I'm so sorry. It's like I don't know the definition of UPDATE SOON! School has been horrible for me and I'm going through a difficult time in my life so....*cries* I kinda need time to myself v_v (my parents are getting a divorce *sigh*) This chapter has been in my mind forever but I never got it typed so finally for your pleasure is *trumpets blaring and drums rolling* "TALES OF FORBIDDEN LOVE PART 5: REVEALATION" Enjoy! ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
Tales Of Forbidden Love - part 5 - Revealation  
  
  
  
Yamato's Point of view-  
  
Taichi grabbed my hand. It surprised me at first. I guess he sort of wanted to seem defiant to Sora.  
  
I walked by my Taichi, expecting to hear Sora's rapid footsteps behind us, but there was nothing. Just mine and Taichi's.  
  
Taichi stopped and turned to her, "Come on Sora, let's go."  
  
Silence. I knew how she felt. I used to feel that way when they were together before. Everyone kinda knew they were meant to be, it made me jealous. Though I knew he was never supposed to be mine I wanted him. And Sora wasn't the only girl that made me feel that way, all his girlfriends did, even some of his soccer team mates caused an eruption of jealousy in my heart. But now Taichi was mine, all mine. And somehow I felt guilty.  
  
That look in her eyes, I knew she really did love Taichi. But not the same kind of love I had for him. Innocently I asked, "Is something wrong Sora?"  
  
"It's, it's.....it's nothing." She replied and slowly approached us.  
  
"Come here." Taichi motioned to her and put his arm around her as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Don't forget, you're still like a sister to me ok?" and we started walking in that position. Taichi and I hand in hand on his right side, with Sora on his left.  
  
~~~~~  
  
I guess we looked a bit weird like that. All the people we passed stared and whispered. I kind of felt embarrassed so I let go of Taichi's hand. As I stuffed it in my pocket he looked at me oddly and frowned.  
  
"You were making my hand sweat okay." I told him as an excuse.  
  
"Yeah, sure." He sighed back.  
  
'Great, now he's mad at me.' was all I could think of in my head. I didn't want to let go, really I didn't. But unless I'm performing, I hate it when people stare at me. I feel like I'm a dancing bear in a pink tutu on the television that no matter how much you want to, you can't seem to change the channel. Yes, I know it's weird that I think like this, but I'm just insecure. From then on we walked in an awkward silence.  
  
~~~~~  
  
About ten minutes later we were in full view of Taichi's apartment building. We paused for a second to sort of take a deep breath and prepare for what was going to happen soon. Surprisingly Taichi took his arm from a dumbfounded Sora.  
  
He came to me and retrieved my hand from my pocket. He intertwined our fingers and I don't think I've ever felt happier in my life. Taichi sort of made me feel secure in every way possible. We started walking again, but this time Sora followed.  
  
Our trio passed the parking lot when Sora called, "Hey Taichi! Looks like your parents left already." she was pointing to an empty lot 1306.  
  
"Shit, now we have to wait until they come back." Taichi said, "But there's no use in going out again, so let's just wait here." Taichi squeezed my hand as to hint something, but he just confused me.  
  
We got on the elevator and as it started move the annoying music gradually got louder. I thought the music would drive me crazy. I didn't even notice what Taichi was doing.  
  
Slowly, he backed me up into the corner and put my arms around him. He rested his head on my shoulder and began kissing my neck as he glided his hands on my thighs. The sensation gave goosebumps (or goosepimples, whatever you call them) and I heard Tai giggle a little at this.  
  
His soft lips worked up and down my neck, and especially at the spot where the neck meets the shoulder. That spot pushed me to the limit. I wanted to moan, but he and I both knew I couldn't in front of Sora, but that made him do it more.  
  
"Please stop...." I panted lightly.  
  
"Why? You don't really want me to, do you?" Taichi said slyly.  
  
"Yes I do." But truthfully I knew he was right.  
  
"Fine, I'll stop." Taichi said as he grabbed my hands and once again laced them together. "Just wait until my place..." he whispered.  
  
He walked to Sora who seemed to be a lot more calm than tense like she was earlier. But all I thought of was Taichi.  
  
I felt my erection start to grow. I needed him now more than ever, but I kept telling myself 'Just a few more floors to Taichi's place.' It really didn't help though. I wanted to literally pounce on him and do it right there in the elevator, but I could only imagine it at the moment.  
  
I closed my eyes nad a small grin started to appear on my face. The image of us on top of each other. My light skin complimenting his tan, his brown hair tangling with my blonde. I gave a small giggle just imagining all of the possibilities. That's when I heard Taichi say, "What are you thinking about?"  
  
"Ummm.... nothing special." I replied as I felt the color rush to my face. *ding* The elevator finally reached his floor.  
  
We all got off and Taichi asked, "Sora, could you open the door for us when we get there?" and he threw the keys to her.  
  
"Sure Taichi, but it's not like I'm your slave or something." She half-way joked.  
  
Now, I was really confused. "Why is she so pleasant?" I asked Taichi.  
  
"Well, I talked to her and it ends up she's okay with 'us' as long as my parents are. Anyway, it ends up she has a secret of her own..........."  
  
I was happy to hear that she was okay us, but now I wanted to know her secret. Was it what I thought it was?  
  
~~~~~  
  
A little way down the hall I joked with Sora, "So, Takenouchi, am I allowed to kiss him?"  
  
"Ha ha Ishida. Do whatever you like to Yagami. He's obviously yours now."  
  
"You heard what she said." I smirked and grabbed Taichi around the waist. As quickly as I grabbed him he turned around, put his arms around my neck and gave me the deepest, sweetest kiss. All I could do was let him take control as his tongue swirled around my mouth and made me warm everywhere. As the kiss got deeper he put pressure on our lower parts and I hesitated at first, but as usual I gave in to him. Sora saw what we were doing and started to roll her eyes.  
  
As soon as he pushed I knew he noticed I was hard when his expresson changed. He looked down at it and then back at me.  
  
"I'm sorry." Taichi said.  
  
"For what? Don't be sorry." I mumbled back.  
  
An irritated Sora then whined, "So, can we go inside yet?"  
  
Taichi and I were already deep in another kiss when she asked this.  
  
"Go ahead Sora, we'll follow in a little while." Taichi told her mid-kiss.  
  
Sora turned the handle and the door swung open. We were still kissing when all of Taichi's friend's and family yelled, "SURPRISE!!". In unison the whole room went silent and gasped. Then Taichi's parents approached us yelling, "What the hell is going on?!"  
  
Of all the times his parents would throw him a surprise party it was now. We didn't know what to do. We just stood there in each other's arms in front of everyone.  
  
"Fuck..." Taichi said.  
  
"Ditto." I replied. Our biggest secret was revealed.  
  
~*TBC*~  
  
Was this ok? I didn't like it very much but I had to get this out of my system. I will probably start getting into the rated "R" stuff now since I'm kinda bored and I'm starting to get better ideas on how to write stuff like that. I know that sounded totally dumb, but I'm pretty dumb anyways. And to whoever sent me that e-mail about not putting Taichi's parents opinions in here, it's called "THE STORY ISN'T DONE YET!! HENCE THE 'TO BE CONTINUED' AT THE END" Okay, sorry that was a little bit mean but I mean seriously geez. ^_^;; Well, I love you all! Sayo nara! Please Review!  
  
Nochido omeni kakarimasho-  
  
~*Emilie Yagami*~  
  
P.S. Please don't think I'm mean, it's probably just my "monthly friend" visiting. ^_^; 


	6. Disappearances

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. If I did there would be 'Undressing' X- ray glasses for Anime Bishonen! Mwahahahahahahahaha! ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Konnichiwa! Sorry this took so long to update. I hope you all didn't forget about this fic while it was just sitting there at Part 5. Aren't I evil leaving it where it was? Well, I was busy writing other fics and working a little bit on mine and my friend's manga so I apologize to all who waited for this story to be updated. I always have like 30 ideas running through my head so it's hard to keep up at times (i even have a notebook with summaries of all my fic ideas ^_^). Well, I know this doesn't have anything to do with this story but I was thinking, shouldn't there be a Digimon RPG where you can be one of 'The Chosen Children'? I would love that! Okay, I'm going off subject again. For you guys here's 'Tales of Forbidden Love-part 6-Disappearances'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tales of Forbidden Love - part 6 - Disappearances  
Sora's Point of View-  
  
I opened the door to Tai's apartment and everyone was there. I seriously didn't plan for this to happen, but the accusations were probably running through Yamato and Taichi's minds. Even I gasped along with the guests as their eyes widened at the sight of Yamato and Taichi.  
  
I can't even describe the looks on the faces of Taichi's parents. "Is this some kind of sick joke?!" Mr. Yagami yelled to his son.  
  
"No Dad," Taichi mumbled, " This isn't a joke."  
  
Silence filled the room as Mrs. Yagami fainted and landed with a thud. "MOM!" Hikari and Taichi both yelled as they kneeled down next to her.  
  
"You see what you did Taichi!" Mr. Yagami screamed again, "You're the stupidest kid I know, pulling a stunt like this."  
  
Taichi then glared at his dad. "Dad, this isn't some messed up version of a prank! What you saw was real, not like the bullshit you and mom are trying to make between me and Sora!"  
  
"Taichi Yagami, how dare you talk to me like that. What will happen between you and Sora is real, you and Yamato is the bullshit!"  
  
Everyone was speechless as the war between Taichi and his father commenced with their whole family watching. I didn't think I could stand it anymore. People were fanning Mrs. Yagami, all of Taichi's soccer team mates were whispering in disbelief and the digidestined were in another corner of the room signaling for me to join them.  
  
"What?" I asked as I met them in Taichi's room and shut the door behind me.  
  
"What happened?" Koushiro asked.  
  
"Nothing. Anyway, it isn't really any of your business you guys."  
  
They all whined and started to try prying questions out of me, but I never gave in. After about 5 minutes I asked them, "Have any of you seen Yamato?"  
  
"No, sorry we haven't." Daisuke answered.  
  
I was curious. ' Where could he be?' I asked myself as I peered out of Taichi's room. No sign of him anywhere. I looked around the apartment, the guests started leaving and Mrs. Yagami was finally up, but she was pale. Taichi and his dad were still at each other's necks but still no Yamato. I decided to go the bathroom, I felt like I was gonna be sick just watching them fight. The Yagami's were always so happy, usually. For some reason Taichi was always the cause of some type of family dispute, like when Hikari got sick for example. I closed the bathroom door behind me. For some reason, I know it may sound strange, but their bathroom was a sort of sanctuary. It was always tidy and the window always kept it bright and everything was light shades of pink and yellow and somehow no one would ever find you if you were in here. I leaned against the door and sighed.  
  
"You like this room too?" Yamato said as he sat in the tub.  
  
"Oh, so this is where you were hiding." I said.  
  
"Yeah, it's nice in here somehow, and maybe I'm psychic or something," Yamato said sarcastically, "But I'll probably, be forbidden from ever seeing Taichi again. I know Tai's parents will tell my Dad." Yamato said as he held back his tears.  
  
"Matt....they wouldn't forbid you, he's your best friend. They just wouldn't do that."  
  
Yamato burst crying, "Sora, they would do that! You know it as well as I do. I'm going to lose everything and I can't, I just can't. I couldn't even hold it together when my parents got divorced, so what do you think will happen now?! Why'd I have to fall for him, why?!"  
  
"Because, you guys are meant to be....I guess. I know I was mad at first and I was a real bitch about it, but you see, he didn't want to be with me at all. After his parents announced our arrangement the first thing he did was go to see you." I moved closer to Yamato as I talked, "And not even I was fully happy with the plans either. I convinced myself that we were supposed to be together, but the more I thought about it I kinda thought of it as incest. And Taichi must truly love you too if he's willing to stand up to his dad like that, I mean even though he has the Crest Of Courage, his dad is pretty scary." I laughed a little.  
  
Yamato wiped his face with a tissue I handed him, "I guess, you're right... but still, I wish none of this ever happened. Especially for Taichi's sake."  
  
"I know, I think we all feel that way." I said and helped Yama to stand.  
  
We walked out of the bathroom and snuck back into Tai's room where everyone was waiting for us. We all just sat there, eyeing each other, it was sort of weird. I opened my mouth to speak when Taichi opened the door, "Fuck you too Dad!" He yelled and slammed the door.  
  
"I don't know what to do anymore!" Taichi cried as he broke down. Yamato ran and kneeled down to hold him.  
  
"It'll all be okay Taichi." I heard Yamato whisper to him, " Somehow, this'll all turn out okay."  
  
" I know, but I don't know how this could get any worse..." Taichi replied.  
  
Then Daisuke exclaimed, "It could be raining! Or the building could be on fire!"  
  
"Daisuke, now isn't the time to be dumb!" Yamato screamed at him.  
  
I thought for a second and then exclaimed, "Daisuke you're a genius!" I stood up and began to speak, "Okay, everyone agrees to help Taichi and Yama right?!"  
  
"Of course." The whole team agreed.  
  
"Well," I said and turned to the couple, " We won't tell, but I want you two to run away okay?"  
  
"Run away?!" Taichi and Yamato both exclaimed in confusion.  
  
"Down the fire escape. Go to my house, or something." I continued, " You're parents need to accept you for who you are, and I do too."  
  
"But Sora...." Taichi began.  
  
"Just go, please go. We'll cover for you guys." I interrupted him, " Go before I change my mind!"  
  
"Thanks Sora." Taichi said as he walked out to the balcony and kissed me on the cheek.  
  
Yamato began to climb over the side and asked, "What do you want us to do when we get to your house?"  
  
"Take my car and get away from here for awhile." I told him over the ledge.  
  
"Sora, we'll never forget this. We owe you big time." Taichi said as he landed on the ground and held Yamato's hand, "And don't worry about the car, we'll fill her up!"  
  
I laughed a little at his comment and replied, "You better Taichi Yagami!!"  
  
I watched them disappear around the corner, hand-in-hand. I sighed in relief as their shadows slowly faded.  
  
"Good luck you guys. Because you do owe me big time."  
~*TBC*~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
How was it? I kinda got lazy towards the end so if it's bad tell me. I wanted to put some humor into it, but I just couldn't! (I dunno why v_v) Wait, here's some humor...... this is what happens when Sora goes back into the room....... ~~~~~~~~~ I went back to the room to find Daisuke dancing and chanting,  
  
"I'm a GENIUS! Cuz Sora said so!"  
  
"You aren't a genius Daisuke. True geniuses, like myself, actually have substance." Koushiro said.  
  
"I am too a genius!"  
  
"Are not!"  
  
"Am too!"  
  
"Are not!"  
  
"AM TOO!!"  
  
"Then tell me Daisuke, what is the Pythagorean Theorem? Any true genius would know that."  
  
"It is an Italian Pastry!!!Mmmmm...... good."  
  
*sweatdrop* "Okay then........"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay.....^_^; That was a burst of hyperactive activity. Well, Please review. And I'll try really, really hard to update soon this time ,but if I can't I'm sorry. Well, until next time! Sayo Nara!  
  
Nochido omeni kakarimasho-  
  
~*Emilie Yagami*~ 


	7. Runaway

Discalimer: I don't own Digimon. That will happen when I'm a rich and famous author! ^_^ j/k And the songs 'Lost Complex' is by Iceman and 'Anti-Nostalgic' is by Kotani Kinya.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OMG! This is actually going to get updated in less than a month! I'm so proud of myself!! *wipes away tear* Thank you so much for all the nice reviews! ^_^ I hope I'm not going to disappoint you all.... I decided to make Sora a nice person in this fic cuz......don't tell anyone *whispers* Sora used to be my fave character! Now everyone gasp! ^_^ But I dislike her very much now cuz she took Taichi's chances with Yamato away v_v. Ok, I'm just hyper cuz I just watched some Anime and ate waffles for breakfast. Well, here's part 7! Sayo Nara!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tales Of Forbidden Love - part 7 - Runaway  
  
Taichi's Point of View-  
  
We just turned the corner when I stopped and looked back at my apartment. I couldn't believe I was doing this, I mean I thought about running away before, but I never actually wanted to put it into action.  
  
"What's wrong?" Yamato said as he saw me stop.  
  
"Nothing." I replied as I ran to his side. He held my hand again, for some reason it always gave me that boost of courage I needed.  
  
"Ready Taichi?"  
  
"Yeah." We proceeded.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
We finally reached Sora's apartment. I took out the spare key from the top of the door frame and unlocked it.  
  
"Mrs. Takenouchi?!" I said loudly to check if she was home, but nothing came.  
  
"I guess she's not here." Yamato said.  
  
I half-way joked, "Well thanks for stating the obvious..."  
  
After we slipped off our shoes we walked in and out of the few rooms in the house until we finally stopped in Sora's room.  
  
"Do you know where her keys are?" I said.  
  
" No, I thought you knew."  
  
"Well, I don't. I guess we have to look."  
  
"But we don't have time to look!" Yamato whined. He always looked so cute when he did. Yamato would always joke that i was so cute, but in reality he's the cute one. Yamato bent over to start looking for her keys when I commented,  
  
"Do you know how hot your ass is Yama-san?"  
  
He glared at me.  
  
"What?! I was complimenting you!"  
  
"Taichi, you are such an easy egg to crack."  
  
"What do you mean?" I replied slyly.  
  
Yamato grabbed me around the waist, "Tell me where the keys are..."  
  
"I don't know where they are, seriously."  
  
"Please Taichi..." Yamato said with puppy-dog eyes, "Or else you won't get any of this hot ass of mine."  
  
"Fine...they're over there in her underwear drawer."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Just kidding...." I laughed.  
  
"You know I hate you sometimes..."  
  
"But you know you love me!" I grinned, "By the way her keys are in the kitchen , the first drawer on the left."  
  
Yamato finally got the keys and we left her apartment. We got to the parking lot and finally spotted her red Eclipse (don't ask why an Eclipse they are just nice).  
  
"So, who's driving?" Yamato asked.  
  
"You can if you want. I don't care we can switch off later."  
  
"K" Yamato said as he sat down in the driver's seat, he started the car and began to pull out, "Umm...... Taichi."  
  
"Hmm..." I said as I turned on the radio, I was happy since 'Lost Complex' was on.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"Oh shit, we didn't think of that before." I said as I looked at Yamato, "Any ideas?"  
  
"Not really, you?"  
  
"None." I didn't really care where we were going as long as the hottest blondie ever sitting next to me was there.  
  
We sat in silence thinking as the car was running. Actually I was kinda singing, "Lost my heart nani wo sutete, Slow in you nani wo kataru, Just complex omae dake wa, Sutete shitte itakute!"  
  
"Taichi!" Yamato exclaimed.  
  
"What? Did you figure out something? You better have 'cause you interrupted my song!"  
  
"Let's go camping."  
  
"Camping?"  
  
"Yeah, we could rent a cabin near Mt. Fujiyama. We always went before, but it'll be just the two of us now."  
  
"I like that idea."  
  
"Me too, that's why I came up with it!"  
  
"Aww..... I missed the rest of the song!" I cried.  
  
"No you didn't, just repeat it."  
  
"I can't, duh, it's the radio."  
  
"Actually," Yamato said as he pressed the 'previous track' button," It's one of Sora's burned CD's."  
  
"Don't get smart with me.....I knew it was a CD."  
  
"Uh-huh, yeah, I believe you Taichi, I really bel...."  
  
I kissed him to shut him up. I knew I wasn't supposed to, he was driving after all, but I knew that was the only thing that would stop him.  
  
"Taichi, I'm driving."  
  
"I know."  
  
"There will be plenty of this when we get there, and I plan to get there in one piece, not crashed into a light pole."  
  
"Sorry." I pouted.  
  
"Don't do the pouty face...."  
  
I did it more. He hates it when I do the pouty face.  
  
"What do you want Taichi?" Yamato said in a slightly irritated voice.  
  
"You."  
  
Yamato laughed, "You're one horny little bitch aren't you?"  
  
"Well, who wouldn't be horny around you?"  
  
"You always know how to make me laugh Taichi-san, or I should say now, Taichi-kun. I mean" Yamato stuttered, " If that's okay with you?"  
  
"You mean it?" I blushed, I didn't think we would be considered a couple already.  
  
"Yeah, I mean, we only started having the 'benefits' today sort of speak. And we are sort of running away together and...."  
  
"Yama-kun, I get the point."  
  
"Hmmmm....I guess you do, Taichi-kun."  
  
I smiled contently to myself. I was so lucky. I was going to spend a weekend with the hottest, sweetest, and overall best guy in Odaiba ...alone. I leaned back in the passenger seat as the CD kept playing. "Anti- Nostalgic....." I whispered to myself as the song came on, " That was my song for you before...."  
  
"You say something?" Yamato asked as he glanced at me for a second.  
  
"Nothing important." Then I started to drift to sleep, the words of the song flooded in my mind and I closed my eyes.  
  
"We'll be there in about 2 1/2 hours Tai.....Tai?"  
  
Too late............... I was out-cold.  
  
~*TBC*~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Whatcha think? A practically pointless chapter but there had to be some cute, sexy, sorta flirtatious stuff in it somewhere. Hehe, guess what's next..... The first night in the cabin! Oh yeah! Well, i might take awhile to update again, cuz my dad said that he's gonna take my internet access away AGAIN!! Grrrrr! (this will be like the 8th time!) Well, please keep reading and reviewing this fic cuz this is the one i try to constantly work on (even though it doesn't always work ^_^;) Well, until next time! Sayo Nara!  
  
Nochido omeni kakarimasho-  
  
~*Emilie Yagami*~ 


	8. The First Night: part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. I'm too tired to add anything else....-_-  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wow! I'm so proud of myself! This is like my 3rd chapter in like 10 days! I...I can't describe how happy I am. *cries tears of joy* ^_^ That last chapter was a floozy, hehe. I am extremely tired (because I just played DDR aka Dance Dance Revolution), but I feel like writing so if things seem a bit out there, I apologize. I will re-write this chapter if it is that bad. God, I'm just gonna fall asleep on the comput...............zzzzzzzz.......... JK! *_* Ok, I don't know how it's possible but, I'm hyper and tired at the same time. Well, I'll start writing now....  
  
AN: I'm not very good at writing, let's call them 'hokey-pokey' scenes yet, so we'll see what happens.... and I'm too lazy to look up dollar to yen conversions so the money will be in dollars. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tales Of Forbidden Love - part 8 - The First Night : part 1  
  
Yamato's Point of View-  
  
We had been driving for almost three hours when we finally pulled up to the rental office.  
  
"Taichi....we're here." I said as I gently shook my brunette.  
  
"Huh?....." He replied as a little bit of drool flowed out of the side of his slightly open mouth. He wiped it off of his face and grunted as he turned around and closed his eyes again.  
  
"Taichi, we're here." I repeated.  
  
"Uh-huh. I wanna ride the pony too Yama." A half-asleep Taichi said and waved me off.  
  
I laughed as I watched my beloved float off to his dreamland. I wish I could be that carefree. I mean, just a few hours earlier he was in a war against his dad, and now look at him. Sleeping like a baby in a god- forsaken uncomfortable position in the teenie front passenger seat of a sports car.  
  
I didn't realize I had already reached the front desk, I pulled out my wallet and checked what I had. Hmm... A few bills, but I had my emergency credit card. This was an emergency in it's own aspect.  
  
"Umm.... Hello!" I said as I rang the bell, "Hello!"  
  
"Whoa! Hold your horses there son." A pudgy cheeked old man came from the back room, "How may I help you?"  
  
"I would like to rent a cabin, preferably for two. Down by the water if possible, and secluded."  
  
"Hmm..... A cabin for two eh? Got something special planned?"  
  
"You could say that."  
  
"Well, I think I got the cabin just for you, it's not too far from here, about a mile or so. But, it's pretty pricy, probably out of your price range."  
  
"For your information, I'm not cheap. So, how much is it?"  
  
"$300 a night."  
  
"$300! That's ridiculous! That's double your other cabins!"  
  
"Hey, it's a special cabin, and it's especially nice now since the sakura blossoms are in bloom."  
  
"But can't you give me a break?"  
  
"Hmmm..... Let me ask you somethings about this special person of your's."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"You love this person right?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"With all your heart?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Would you die for this person?"  
  
"Sir, I'd do anything for this person ok. I'd die, lie, kill, anything."  
  
"Now that's an answer I like to hear from young people these days. Tell you what, I'll give you the special cabin for $200."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, how long do you plan on staying?"  
  
"The weekend, we need to escape from the city for a while."  
  
"I know what you mean....that'll be $400 dollars...."  
  
I handed my credit card to the old man who was smiling the whole time. He swiped the card, handed it back to me and thanked me for my business. "Have fun in there!" He called as I left the office.  
  
All I could think of was 'Man, that guy was messed up.' I walked slowly to the car and looked at the cabin keys in my hand. I could only go over all my plans I came up with during the drive here.  
  
I opened the door to hear Taichi's light snoring. "You really don't know how much I love you." I mumbled to him, half-way hoping he'd wake up because he heard it.  
  
Instead he replied in a sleepy voice, "I love you too.........."  
  
I could only smile as a light pink brushed my face. I re-started the car and began to drive down the unpaved road to the cabin. As we got closer the road got bumpier and Taichi began to make whiny baby noises.  
  
"We're almost there....." I said.  
  
As we finally pulled up into the driveway I could only admire how pretty the whole scene was. The cabin with it's big windows, a Sakura tree in full bloom next to it, and the crystal clear lake in the backdrop, it was like a painting.  
  
"Taichi.... please wake-up. We're actually here now."  
  
"Please mommy, just 5 more minutes." Taichi grumbled. I knew what to do. I bent down and landed a soft kiss gently on his lips. Instantly, like Sleeping Beauty or something he sprang up.  
  
"Well, good morning." I smirked.  
  
"How long was I asleep?" Taichi asked as he stretched and yawned.  
  
"Too long.." I replied seductively as I put each hand on Taichi's waist and pulled him in for a kiss.  
  
"Mmmm....I like this a lot." Taichi said and rested his head on my shoulder, "This place is beautiful...."  
  
"I know. I hoped you would like it."  
  
"Yamato, I would've liked even the cheapest motel in Tokyo as long as you were there."  
  
" But it's your birthday, it had to be something special."  
  
Taichi laughed a little, "You know, you act as if we've been dating forever or something."  
  
"Is that bad?"  
  
"No, not at all." Taichi replied as he started leading me up to the cabin, "Now, let's go check out this place you picked."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Holy shit......" were the only words that came out of my mouth.  
  
"You could say that again."  
  
It was amazing. Like one of those places you read about in the corny romance novels. The whole place was huge, well for a cabin. On your right was the fireplace with a rug in front of it. The mantle above it had pictures of random stuff and in the center was a couple of wine glasses. Across the fireplace was the king size bed. The frame and headboard were also made out of wood and with a comforter that had hearts as the pattern, you could tell this bed had more than it's share of action. At the very back of the cabin, facing the east, was a glass door leading to the deck that was above the lake. I was so happy at how perfect it was, I guess Taichi was satisfied too.  
  
"Yama......this is perfect, more than perfect." Taichi commented as he collapsed on the bed.  
  
I layed down next to him and started to doze off, until Taichi started kissing my neck.  
  
"Hmmm.......that tickles." I mumbled, "But I like it." He giggled a little as he started to open my shirt. "What do you think you're doing?" I asked.  
  
"Something......" Taichi said as he gave me his 'innocent' eyes, "But, I want you to close your eyes."  
  
"And what if I don't?" I said slyly.  
  
"Then I'll get rough.....if that's the way you like it?"  
  
I could only laugh in my head, then I joked and said, "Taichi, I love it when you talk dirty to me."  
  
"Hey! Shut-up! I was actually sorta trying to be serious."  
  
"Ok, sorry, carry on." I laughed out loud this time.  
  
"You know, maybe I shouldn't even try!"  
  
"Aww....but, I was just kidding."  
  
But he didn't reply this time. I had to think up something.  
  
"You know, I heard at one of your soccer games that you handle balls really well..."  
  
Taichi laughed and started to kiss me again. "You are just the best you know."  
  
Slowly he trailed kisses all over my neck and down my chest. Lower and lower he went until he reached my abdomen and then he began to take off my pants.  
  
"Taichi, are you sure?" I began to pant.  
  
"Of course I'm sure," Taichi said as he threw my trousers to the other side of the room," Just be warned, I'm used to kicking balls, not fondling them."  
  
"Well, you better start practicing then."  
  
At first I didn't know what to expect from Tai. Gently he slid his hand into my boxers and he squeezed it playfully. I grew harder by the second as he caressed it until, before I knew it, my manhood was engulfed in his hot, sweet mouth. The feeling was amazing, too good for me to describe, my hands were entangled in Taichi's hair as I half urged him on and half pulled him away. But I couldn't think and I could barely even catch my breath during the whole ordeal, but I wanted more.  
  
"Tai....don't stop..." I breathed heavily as my knees started to buckle.  
  
"So... you like it do you?"  
  
I nodded weakly as Taichi began to lightly kiss the inside of my thigh and work up my groin and then the head and the shaft again. I let out a moan of pleasure as he suckled me to the point of exploding. I knew I didn't really deserve this much pleasure. Taichi finally ceased from my engorged manhood and peppered kisses all over my body. As I was finally able to regain my thoughts I knew I had to "return the favor".  
  
"My turn to make your birthday especially happy" I said breathlessly.  
  
"I hope so." Taichi said huskily as he lay sprawled on the bed.  
  
"This is going to be a long first night Yagami...you up to it?"  
  
"More than you can imagine Ishida."  
  
~*TBC*~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OMG! I can't believe I wrote that! Really hot and heavy in that cabin of theirs huh? Was it bad? Is it too 'graphic' to be rated 'R'? Cuz if it is I'm sorry... it's just, to me, that's so not NC-17! I hope this didn't ruin it, cuz there will definitely be more *nods* Yep yep! FYI, I might not update for awhile since my friend and I are really going to start working on our Manga! YAY! Please Read and Review! *huggles* ^_^ Sayo Nara!  
  
Nochido omeni kakarimasho-  
  
~*Emilie Yagami*~ 


	9. The First Night: part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. If I did do you really think it would be rated 'Y-7'?  
Thank you so, so much for the reviews! You made me so happy *cries tears of joy* My Dad was very retarded and said that he was cancelling my internet... -_-... and just today he tells me that he extended my service for 6 months, so I guess that means I get to update a lot more often, YAY! ^_^ Hehe... I was so nervous about putting up that lemon scene, but I guess it was ok ,huh? You guys wanted more so I'll give you more (or at least try to ^_^; ) If I screw up please tell me, I just want to make it short, and mature in some aspects so that it doesn't sound childish or too grotesque. Okay, now I just got really serious and...and...it's really scary! Well, here's my second attempt at a lemon scene, so I hope you enjoy!  
  
AN: More 'hokey-pokey' scenes  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tales Of Forbidden Love - part 9 - The First Night: part 2  
  
Taichi's point of view-  
  
I layed on the bed watching Yamato intently. Breathing heavily, I ached for Yamato to touch me the way I touched him. I waited, impatiently I yearned for him. It felt like hours when only a mere 3 minutes had passed since I left Yamato breathless. He hovered over me until slowly he began to kiss my neck just like I had to him.  
  
My shirt was open, but not completely removed, Yamato helped to solve that problem. I left his hands free to roam wherever they wish and as they gently skimmed over every aspect of my being I had the urge to moan, but I knew the best was still to come.  
  
His mouth traveled down my throat, nuzzling gently, and slowly inch by inch, he crept down to the zipper of my pants. My desire for him was growing to fast for me to control, I wanted more, I needed more. It was like torture, but worse.  
  
It ached, everthing he did, everywhere he touched brought a low throbbing ache to my manhood. I never knew I could want it so much, until he relieved me of my sweet torture.  
  
The feeling of tongue on flesh sent shocks of ecstasy through my body. I watched him, his eyes full of desire as they were half closed, his face damp from sweat and his moist, rosy lips sliding over my shaft as my fists clenched his perfect golden locks that were now messy and wild. It was amazing to watch, but even better to feel.  
  
I was in eternal bliss. I had to pull him away before I was over the edge, and he continued to send me in a downward spiral from reality.  
  
"You're simply amazing...." I commented through an uneven breath as I caught his hands.  
  
"Really?" He panted.  
  
I nodded lovingly as I watched the light shine on his perfectly featured face. His piercing blue eyes glinted with satisfaction as a few strands of damp golden locks stuck to his forehead. I pushed them aside as I gently landed a kiss on that spot. We just layed there like that for a few minutes, watching how the light made shadows on each other's faces. We stared into each other's eyes as if we knew what the other was thinking. Suddenly Yamato whispered,  
  
"I love you Taichi, always and forever. I'll be here for you."  
  
I smiled in pure bliss of his proposal. That's when I pushed my lips against his and he responded with just as much heat and desire I was putting into it. We then cuddled in an embrace and watched the Sakura blossoms float to the ground through the window.  
  
"I love you too Yamato, always and forever." I whispered softly into his ear.  
  
He then sighed in satisfaction and it was then that we fell into a peaceful sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A couple of hours later I woke up to find the spot next to me on the bed empty.  
  
"What's going on?" I groaned as I looked around the cabin in dismay, only to find Yamato out on the porch cooking on the grill. He glanced at me and smiled.  
  
"I thought you might be hungry. I went out to the store while you were sleeping."  
  
"Well, it smells good."  
  
"Oh yeah, I also bought the necessities for us like soap, shampoo and toothbrushes..."  
  
"Toothbrushes are a necessity?"  
  
"Well, I think so. If you want teeth like mine." Yamato flashed his perfect set of pearly whites and laughed.  
  
"I have nice teeth too y'know!" I smiled childishly. He just laughed at me.  
  
"You better wash up if you wanna eat."  
  
"What are you? My mother or my boyfriend?" I replied as I walked to the sink in the bathroom.  
  
I turned on the water and watched it run over my hands. I just stood there staring at them, it was weird. I was thinking of what just occured between Yamato and I. It was sort of odd, but not in a bad way really. I knew it was what I always secretly wanted, but still....  
  
"Taichi!!! Hurry up!" Yamato exclaimed.  
  
"In a minute!" I yelled in return.  
  
For some reason my thoughts seemed to be somewhere else. I couldn't help it, but I was curious about what happened to Sora and what was going on with her right now. We only left about 6 hours ago.... I walked out of the bathroom to see a table for two set out on the porch.  
  
"It's not very fancy, but I hope it's okay." Yamato said.  
  
"Wow Yama. It looks good enough to eat." I replied sarcastically.  
  
"That's sort of what I was aiming for...." He laughed.  
  
I loved his laugh. It was so cute in it's own way that you couldn't help but laugh when he did. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek as I sat down to a plate of grilled vegetables, steak and a dinner roll.  
  
"Is it okay?" Yamato asked as I took the first bite. I chewed and chewed and I pretended to think about it, even though the answer was quite obvious.  
  
"This is...this is.... MAGNIFIQUE!!!" I exclaimed in a fake French accent.  
  
Yamato laughed again at my sarcasm.  
  
"You're such a dork!" He punched me lightly in the arm, "Maybe I should consider being a chef instead of a rock star huh?"  
  
"Or maybe you could be the first 'Rock star Chef' and then you could have a TV show called "Rocking in the Kitchen" with the fabulously hot and sexy chef, Yamato!" I laughed.  
  
And then Yamato mocked, "With his incredibly cute and hunky side-kick, Taste-tester Taichi!"  
  
"Taste-tester Taichi huh? Then everyone would call me 'Triple T' "  
  
We both laughed out loud and then Yamato sat down across from me and we both ate our dinners.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I collapsed on the bed.  
  
"That was really good." I said contently and rubbed my stomach.  
  
"Well, it wasn't the best that I've ever cooked."  
  
I peered at Yamato as he turned on the fireplace and sat down next to me. I sat up and looked at his face as he gazed into the flames.  
  
"Whatcha thinking about?" I asked.  
  
"..."  
  
"Yama?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"..."  
  
"What's wro..."  
  
"It's Sora."  
  
"Sora?"  
  
Yamato then looked at me with those eyes that you just couldn't look away from.  
  
"Taichi, seriously. I mean we're here and we're happy because we have each other, but Sora's stuck in Odaiba with your parents that will pobably freak out when they find out where we are."  
  
"That's true, but Sora told me something that will change everything..."  
  
"....?"  
  
"But that will come in time Yama-kun, that will come in time."  
  
Yamato gave me a weird look.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Taichi-kun....that was just odd."  
  
"Are you saying I can't be serious every once in awhile?"  
  
"That was serious?... it was more like freaky creepy."  
  
"Be quiet you!" I tackled Yamato and looked deep into his eyes.  
  
"Haven't you ever noticed that we always end up in odd positions like this?"  
  
"No, really?"  
  
I slid off of his body and stood up to stretch a bit, only to lay down again next to him.  
  
"Thank you for today Yamato."  
  
"No prob... I enjoyed it too."  
  
Yamato pulled me into an embrace and he twiddled with my hair until I began to doze off again. Slowly the world became a blur, the fire, the bed, even Yamato. Until it turned pitch black and I knew that I wouldn't see light again until morning.  
  
~TBC~  
Okay... not my best chapter, but I'm having a slight problem with the damned writer's block!!! Grrr! I didn't know how to end this chapter but I had to get it over with and out of the way. I started another story that will probably take me ages to finish, but I sorta like it so when I get at least the first part written i'll put it up. Oh yeah and I was wondering if you could help me with some I deas for this fic, not that I'm running out it's just I have too many ^_^; Send me suggestions through my e-mail or in a review please! Also, at request I can e-mail you when I update the fic! Thanx again! Especially all you loyal Taito/Yamachi fans out there! It's nice to know that there all still some people out there who love Digimon Adventure and 02 (cuz truthfully I didn't really like Tamers) But Frontier is awesome!!! Okay, that's off subject....please review! Sayo Nara!  
  
Nochido omeni kakarimasho- ~*Emilie Yagami*~ 


	10. Sora's Secret

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon... never have and never will, so why ask?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating in a while, I'm still suffering from writer's block but I needed to update so here's the next chapter. I hope I can come up with something good despite my problems. I've been busy with school and things of the such and my retarded English teacher gave us a research paper and I wanted to do something with Anime, but when I gave him my thesis statement, HE SAID IT WAS A BAD TOPIC AND THAT I WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO GET ENOUGH INFORMATION!!!! I was so pissed off, but I'm gonna write it on Anime anyway so bleh to you Mr. Dilella! We'll see who gets the last laugh when I get an 'A' on the assignment.... muahahahahahaha!!!! Well, that's enough about me so I'll get on with the fic, oh yeah and before I forget... Thank you guys sooo much for the reviews!! ~*^_^*~  
  
AN: BTW, Sora's personality is different from her 'sweet' disposition in the show. Personally I like depicting her as an evil girl who plays with our bishies' hearts.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tales Of Forbidden Love - part 10 - Sora's Secret  
  
Sora's point of view-  
  
I had just gotten home from Taichi's 'party' and I felt like passing out.  
  
"What a day..." I uttered to myself as I flopped down on the couch and flipped on the TV.  
  
I had the worst headache ever and I rubbed my temples in frustration as images of Mr. Yagami yelling curse words and throwing a tantrum worse than a 3-year old kept flashing in my mind. I got up and popped a couple of aspirin before I sat back down on the couch and just stared at the screen. I knew I was about to go out like a light, my eyes drooping and vision going blurry. I was kinda glad that sleep would claim me soon, but then the phone rang.  
  
"Takenouchi residence, Sora speaking..."  
  
"Hey Sora."  
  
"Oh! I was hoping that you'd call. I missed you today."  
  
"Yeah, I missed you too, sorry I missed Tai's party. I had an exam on the digestive tract today."  
  
"That's okay, I'm sure Tai'll understand, and anyway you didn't miss anything too important."  
  
"Funny you should say that, because whenever you do that usually means something happened."  
  
I laughed at him.  
  
"Duh, what I mean is come over. I'm home-alone for the next few hours..."  
  
"Seriously? I mean are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah, I wouldn't ask if I wasn't sure."  
  
"Great, I'll be over in a few..."  
  
I hung up. Finally we'd be alone. I know it may seem weird that I would choose Jyou over Taichi, but I would rather hook-up with a guy that actually has a plan for the future....makes me seem conceited huh? Well, I'm just being honest.  
  
Actually, Jyou and I have been secretly dating for the last year. Truthfully, we're both completely surprised at how good we got at hiding our secret, especially with someone like Koushiro as our friend, but I'm not complaining. I just love everything about the guy. He's sweet, caring, smart, yeah he's pessimistic at times, but oh well. I can deal with it. All that I know, is that I truly love him.  
  
He told me that no matter what, I must keep our relationship a secret. That's why I acted the way I did. I had to do it. Even though Taichi did break my heart, I most likely would've broken his if we actually went through with our parents' plans, and I just couldn't do that. It's like trying to give away a puppy, you just can't do it. That's why I told Taichi about Jyou and I this morning.  
  
I was absorbed in my thoughts, staring into space, until the phone rang again.  
  
"Takenouchi residence, Sora speaking." I repeated.  
  
"Sora, I guess you made it home okay."  
  
"Yamato?"  
  
"The one and only... so, how are Tai's parents? Still pissed?"  
  
"Of course, did you really expect them to forgive you so soon?"  
  
"Not really, we were just wondering how everyone was. Especially you, are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I just have a headache. By the way, where are you guys?"  
  
"Near Mt. Fuji, y'know where we all used to go camping? We rented a cabin, just for a couple of days though. We should be back Sunday night or something, I dunno."  
  
"Oh, well I have to go soon. I'm gonna have company."  
  
"Company? This late? It's almost 10:00."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Sora, only dates come over this late."  
  
"Yeah, and? Your point being?"  
  
"Tell me the truth Sora, you realize I'm not stupid."  
  
He was catching on to me after all this time...I didn't know what to say. Taichi told him, I knew he couldn't keep his mouth shut! I guess I cold keep denying it until he gave up,  
  
"Did you ever think that maybe my dad is coming to visit?"  
  
"No, but you're dad doesn't come at the end of the month, and wasn't he here last week anyway?"  
  
"Umm... Yeah."  
  
"See, I am right aren't I? You're dating someone, that's why you were okay with Taichi and I taking off together. You never really wanted to marry Tai."  
  
"That's not true!!!"  
  
I had to think of something fast. I blurted the first thing that came to my mind,  
  
"The reason why I didn't want to marry Taichi is because......I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!!"  
  
"......"  
  
"Yamato? Did you hear me?"  
  
"......"  
  
"Yama...."  
  
"I heard you."  
  
Hehe.....it worked. I'm such a genius.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but with all the girls that like worship you and stuff, I decided that it was better if I didn't even tell you 'cause I knew I'd never have a chance."  
  
"Sora....I'm just gonna go now."  
  
"But why? I have so much more to tell you now that you know my secret."  
  
"No, really I have to go, I'll call you later."  
  
"But Yamato!...."  
  
I was starting to have fun, messing with his head. I wanted to know what he thought of what I said.  
  
"Sora, I'm speechless. I really didn't expect that to be what you were hiding from me."  
  
"Well, I know it is a bit out of the blue, but I've been keeping these feelings bottled up for so long, that I.......oh wait, my other line's beeping."  
  
I checked the caller ID, it was my Jyou-koi!! I pressed the flash button,  
  
"Jyou! When are you going to get here?! I'm waiting for you, I'm lonely...."  
  
"....."  
  
"Jyou?"  
  
"*laughter*"  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Sora.....this isn't Jyou. I think you don't think you pressed the flash button."  
  
"Yamato?"  
  
"Once again.....the one and only."  
  
"Oh my god! Did you just hear everything I said?!"  
  
"Every word....and oh yeah, thanks for leading me on. You realize it wasn't necessary."  
  
"........"  
  
"Tell Jyou 'Hi' for me okay, my secret admirer...."  
  
"......"  
  
"I'll just leave you now....bye."  
  
"............bye."  
  
*click*  
  
I couldn't believe that just happened. I was stunned that I could make such a mistake. I sat there in silence. Then he arrived. I heard the door unlock,  
  
"Sora?!"  
  
I got up and ran to him.  
  
"Jyou....." I hugged him as hard as possible.  
  
"Something wrong? I tried to call a couple minutes ago, but no one answered."  
  
"I let our secret out......."  
  
"You what?"  
  
"I don't know what happened....first I was just talking with Yamato. Messing with his head a little, then I accidentally let it slip. I'm sorry."  
  
He looked at me intently. I was scared he would yell or slap me or something, but no, not my sweet Jyou. Instead he wrapped me in an embrace.  
  
"It's okay.....it's about time someone knew anyway."  
  
That's what I loved about him, always undersatnding. I kissed him and thought to myself,  
  
"He's right. It is about time the others knew......but what about our parents?......not now, I'm busy.............."  
  
~*TBC*~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, not my best chapter at all. I didn't know what to write in Sora's POV so I just, wrote. What will happen now that Yamato and Taichi both know about Sora's dirty little secret? Who knows, maybe blackmail?! (I just felt like saying that! ^_^) haha! I'm a freak. Well, please review! Sayo Nara!  
  
Nochido omeni kakarimasho- ~*Emilie Yagami*~ 


	11. A Surprise Visit

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of the characters. They all belong to other people, sadly....  
  
Oh my god... It's almost been a year since I've updated this. I'm really, really sorry if you've been waiting for this fic. I've just kind of moved on from Digimon and my mind has mainly been focused on Naruto for the last few months. ^_^;;  
  
I was just searching around on my files tonight and saw this, and felt a little bit inspired to write the next chapter. Updates will most likely not be often, but I will at least try to update monthly because reading back on it, this still has a lot more conflict to go through before concluding. Well, maybe not A LOT, but at least about 3 more chapters.  
  
So, sit back, and enjoy this new chapter of my Taito. I believe my writing has really improved so expect a new kind of style, and I might change the name, but only might. Well, I'll start writing now. Hope you like it! ^_^  
  
AN: I haven't written anything Digimon in a long time, so the characters might not be portrayed correctly. And I'm making the Yagami's real jerks in here... Well, let's just say the parents are jerks in this story of mine ^_^;;  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
- Tales of Forbidden love - part 11 - Decisions  
  
Taichi's POV-  
  
Yamato just ended his phone call with Sora, but I was too hypnotized by him to notice anything he had said. I guess I just stared at him with this dazed looked because I was soon awakened by him kissing my cheek. Not a bad way to get shaken back to your senses you might say.  
  
"So, what'd she say?" I asked Yamato as he took a spot next to me on the bed. I lay on my stomach, sprawled out like a bear rug.  
  
He grinned a little, then said, "She just told me about Jyou. I take it that that's what her secret was..."  
  
"Yeah, it was..." He pulled me into his arms, "I'm kind of surprised she told you so easily."  
  
"Really?" He began to nibble my ear lightly, "Why'd you say that? You know for a fact that I'm irresistible. Anyone can, and will give in to me eventually."  
  
I giggled at this, then replied, "And, now the question that still remains is: Can anyone resist a man with a guitar?"  
  
At this Yamato moved from my ear to my mouth, "I don't think it's possible.." He mumbled before claiming my lips as his.  
  
He pushed me down onto the mountains of pillows that sat at the head of the bed. I sank into the soft feathers and pulled my blonde deeper into my mouth. "He tastes so good..." I told myself mentally as our tongues wrestled with each other.  
  
Despite how much we loved that moment, we both knew air was necessary to live. Hot, heavy breathing filled the cabin once the kiss was broken, and buried in the pillows, Yamato rested his head on my chest. Breaths slowly became shallow, and the silence grew unbearable.  
  
"So, what are we going to do now? I mean, now that we're here, and you know about Sora..."  
  
"We have a really big decision to make then I guess." Yamato tightened his grip around my waist, "First thing though, we're going to have to tell everyone about Sora and Jyou."  
  
"Everyone?" I asked a bit surprised, "Are you sure?"  
  
"Well, what else are we supposed to do? Wait until everyone just forgets that you two are engaged?"  
  
"No," I shook my head sadly, "I know you're right, it's just... We'd have to leave here if we did that, and I don't want to do that anytime soon."  
  
"I know, but we have to Taichi," Yamato got under the sheets of the bed and motioned me to join him, "For now though, let's just get some sleep."  
  
Our bodies were against each other and I could feel everything that he did. Every breath, every heartbeat. I couldn't fall asleep at first, so that's what I focused on. For a second, our hearts were as one, beating at the same time, and that's when it all went black...  
  
~*~*~  
  
*BANG! BANG! BANG!* Was what I woke up to. Tremendous bangs on the door, like it was an emergency. I groaned like I did almost every morning and Yamato got up and out of bed to answer the door. My eyes were kept shut, but I listened intently. And what I heard was probably one of the most unexpected things I had heard...  
  
"H-HIKARI?!" Yamato stuttered, "W-what? H-how? H-how did you get here?"  
  
I shot up from the bed and ran to see my sister. And there she was, just like Yama had said. She smiled a little then replied,  
  
"By train silly..." She pushed Yama and I out of the way to let herself in, "It's not like Mt. Fuji ISN'T a big tourist attraction y'know..." She giggled sarcastically and sat herself on the bed. "Not a bad place you two rented, but I didn't come here to chit-chat..."  
  
"Well, I figured as much..." I replied, only to receive a glare from her.  
  
A cough cleared her throat, "You know Tai, mom and dad aren't too happy about this. They really were expecting for Sora and you to, well, you know, hook-up."  
  
"Well, you know as well as I do, that that'll only happen over my dead body. And mom and dad can screw themselves for all I care..."  
  
That's when she cracked. Tears flowed freely from her eyes as she bawled, "That's the thing Tai, I told them that, and you know what they did?!" She started to scream, "You know what they did?! They disowned you!! And said that if I wished to follow my fag brother then they'd disown me too..."  
  
My eyes widened in shock as the words hit me. "They said, to not come back unless you had your life straightened out... And though deep-down inside I didn't want to leave them, I couldn't desert you, Tai." She swallowed the lump in her throat, "You're my big brother, I could never do that..." Hikari covered her face with her hands and just, cried. Hugs didn't seem to be enough for her, I wrapped her in my arms for so long as everything replayed in my head.  
  
"Why do you have to suffer?" I asked her quietly, "You have done nothing but be a good girl, a good daughter, and an even better sister... I don't want you to suffer Kari... Go home, I'll be fine, I have Yama with me..." I smiled and hugged her again, she wiped the tears from her eyes, but replied, "No.."  
  
"I don't want to go back...." She said. I looked to Yamato with wide eyes.  
  
"Kari," Yamato said, "You can... Stay with us... As long as you need to, I'm sure that your Mom and Dad will be wanting you back home soon." He scratched his head, and gave a goofy grin.  
  
"Really?!" My sister jumped out of my arms and gave Yamato a hug. "Are you sure? I swear I'll be no trouble, and if you two," She looked at me then glanced back at Yamato repeatedly, "Wanted to, you know, *wink wink*..."  
  
"KARI!"  
  
"What Tai? I'm not stupid..." She sighed then continued, "Well, if you two want to, then I swear I'll leave you be." She grinned.  
  
My blondie laughed at this comment, then joked around, "You better dash then Kari, I want to *wink wink* with your brother now..." He pounced on me and latched his mouth onto my neck.  
  
"K-Kari..." I faltered as I felt him sucking my neck, "C-close your eyes, or g-go-oh my god, outside or something..."  
  
I closed my eyes in pleasure as I heard my little sister giggle, "Ok, ok I'm leaving....But let me just say one thing...." The door opened and she stepped one foot out, "Watching you two go at it, is quite fun to watch!"  
  
"KARI!"  
  
"Leaving now!" She called, and the door clicked shut.  
  
"Finally...." Yamato said and stopped his assault.  
  
"What?!" I whined, "I made her leave so you could stop?! That's so not fair!"  
  
"Yeah, I know, but you of all people should know about things not being fair. I just, can't believe your parents...."  
  
My happy mood sank when he mentioned them. I looked out the window and saw my sister, the light in our group, by the shore of the lake. How could my parents hurt her? I just didn't know, but until I figured it out. I had to be there for her...  
  
~*TBC*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
OMG, I hate this chapter . I just had to write something to sort of "get my groove back" lol, and hopefully this is what did it... Too much other writing and not watching Digimon hasn't helped this fic.... ^_^;;  
  
Even though I hate this chap thoroughly I hope it was ok to you. I just rambled . eep...And I will try to update this enough to actually finish it! YAY! Well, please review, it's greatly appreciated. ^_^ Until next time! Ja ne!  
  
Oh yeah, and thanks to all the people who previously reviewed. I love you all! *hug*  
  
~ Mira 


End file.
